Hanya Film
by Aorika Mochito
Summary: "Tapi aku akan pergi lama,sayang. Kau tak akan sanggup."/ "Kalau begitu lakukan dengan benar!"/ "Kita akan tetap saling mencintai"/Menjadi sutradara memang keinginanku sejak kecil,tapi bila bekerjasama denganmu semuanya menjadi lebih rumit. Aku tahu bila ini Hanya Film. (Abal dewa,gaje,Au) XD inoxshika - inoxsai


.

.

"Aku akan pegi ke USA.'"

"Apa?!"

"A-aku akan belajar disana. Mengejar mimpi ku dan-"

"Dan kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian? Kita baru saja pacaran 6 bulan,ingat?"

"Maaf,tapi ini kesempatanku. Aku akan membuktikan padamu kalau aku bisa sukses. Si pirang itik buruk rupa juga bisa berubah menjadi seorang putri dan menjadi bintang yang selalu kau banggakan."

"Tanpa menjadi artis pun kau sudah menjadi kebanggaanku,Temari."

"Tapi ini mimpiku,impianku. Ini berat bagiku -mungkin juga berat untukmu,tapi-"

"Aku akan menunggumu."

"Tapi aku akan pergi lama. Kau tak akan sanggup menungguku, lebih baik ka-"

"Aku tak peduli selama apapun aku akan menunggu!. Yang penting..."

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary :**"Tapi aku akan pergi lama,sayang. Kau tak akan sanggup."/ "Kalau begitu lakukan dengan benar!"/ "Kita akan tetap saling mencintai"/Menjadi sutradara memang keinginanku sejak kecil,tapi bila bekerjasama denganmu semuanya menjadi lebih rumit.

**Pair : Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU,typo yang luput dari mata,gaje,abal,ide super aneh dan kawan-kawannya.**

**dont like,dont read. Thanks**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hanya Film**

**.**

**.**

"Tapi aku akan pergi lama. Kau tak akan sanggup menungguku, lebih baik ka-"

"Aku tak peduli selama apapun aku akan menunggu!. Yang penting..."

"Aghhh! Aku lupa dialognya,,"

"Hhhh… "

"CUUTT!" astaga! Apa yang dilakukan nanas gila itu?!.

"Shika,kenapa kau bisa lupa lagi? Ini sudah _take_ yang ke 13 dan kau masih saja lupa dialognya." Teriakku sebal dari belakang kamera. Beruntunglah aku yang memiliki suara teriakan berdesibel tinggi,jadi tak perlu repot-repot menggunakan _megaphone_ untuk mengintrupsi para pemain. Yang kuajak bicara hanya mengedikkan bahunya sekilas dan pergi tanpa menghirauan ocehanku barusan.

"Temari,ekspresimu kurang. Buat lebih sedih lagi,kalian kan pasangan masa begini saja sulit?" Omelku tak jelas sambil mengibaskan tanganku dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek.

"Iya,iya. Akan kucoba,Ino." Balasnya dengan nada pasrah sambil mengikuti kekasih sekaligus lawan mainnya,duduk di sofa ruang ganti. Mengambil naskahnya lagi dan –kurasa- membaca isinya. Atau malah hanya kedok? Entahlah.

Sedikit kurapikan rambut pirangku yang sudah amburadul karena ulah kipas angin elektrik –efek untuk film-. Kemudian mengahampiri beberapa orang.  
"Para pemain figuran,tolong jangan hanya menggerombol pada satu tempat. Coba untuk lebih membaur dengan yang lainnya juga." Ujarku kemudian.  
"Sai,tolong arahkan mereka lagi ya?" Pintaku pada salah satu teman 'seperjuangan'ku. Ia mengangguk pelan dengan mengacungkan jempolnya,tanda mengerti.

Kutepukkan tanganku beberapa kali,menuntut perhatian pada semua orang. "Baiklah,kita _break _makan siang dulu." Ujarku kemudian dengan suara yang sama kencangnya seperti tadi. Tapi bukan untuk memaki tentunya.

Menjadi sutradara memang cita-citaku dari kecil, tapi kenyataannya tak seperti bayanganku. Menjadi sutradara muda itu sulit,emosiku masih sering terpancing karena ego para pemain maupun _crew_. Tapi ini film layar lebar perdanaku,sebelumnya aku hanya membuat film pendek saja. Aku harus bisa membuat produser senang. Harus bisa membuktikan pada orang yang sudah menertawakanku dulu. Bahwa aku yang dulu akan sukses.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju _cooling box_ disudut ruang . Mengambil salah satu kaleng dan sedikit meminum isinya. Kuringkukan tubuhku disebelahnya dan memijat pelan pelipisku. Sepertinya kegiatan aneh ini sudah kulakukan berulang-ulang bila pikiranku sedang kalut. Tak habis-habisnya aku menghela napas panjang. Merutuki pekerjaan yang makin rumit saja.

Sedikit rahasia. Sebenarnya film ini adalah kisah pribadiku. Kehidupan nyata,kenanganku yang sengaja difilm-kan. Jadi,aku ingin agar semua adegannya sempurna. Sesuai dengan kejadian aslinya,walaupun semua adegannya mengingatkanku pada kekasihku –bisa dibilang mantan karena pemutusan sepihakku- yang sekarang entah kemana. Dia tak menungguku sesuai janjinya 4 tahun lalu saat aku pergi untuk mengejar cita-citaku sebagai sutradara. Pria itu,mungkin dia sudah memiliki kekasih lain saat aku pergi. Terakhir dia menghubungiku 2 tahun lalu.

"Hei nona sutradara,kau kenapa lagi?" Sahabatku sekaligus _assistan director_,Haruno Sakura menghampiriku sambil ikut-ikutan berjongkok didepanku. Tunangan sang model papan atas,Uchiha Sasuke ini selalu saja ada saat aku membutuhkan semangat –atau hanya sekedar teman bicara. Kutadahkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajah putih mulusnya yang tersenyum,eh tidak. Dia menyerangai,jelas sekali.

Lagi-lagi kuhela napas panjang dan menghembuskannya keras-keras. "Seperti yang kau lihat,lagi-lagi Shikamaru malas menghafal dialog. Padahal otaknya tak sebodoh itu." Gerutuku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ngeri Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan mondar-mandir dengan beberapa lembar kertas ditangannya –entah apa itu,aku tak tahu dan tak mau ambil pusing.

"Ini salahmu sendiri karena memilihnya sebagai pemeran utama,kan Ino-_pig_?"

"Itu karena kualitas aktingnya,Sakura. Dan aku juga merasa dia cocok menjadi pemeran utamannya. Tapi tak kusangka bekerja sama dengannya bisa sesulit ini." Lagi-lagi aku menggerutu panjang lebar. Ingin sekali aku berteriak-teriak bak orang gila untuk mengusir semua masalah.

"Bukan karena dia tampan dan kau menyukainya?"

Apa?! Kau gila! Jangan bercanda. Hei Haruno,hilangkan serangai iblismu itu dari hadapanku. Kupukul bahunya pelan dan memberikan lirikan mautku (?). "Seenaknya saja kau bicara!".

Sakura malah terkikik geli "Nikmati saja pekerjaanmu,Ino." Katanya pelan sembari memberikan senyumnya dan mengacak rambutku sekilas,meninggalkanku yang masih saja setia jongkok didekat kotak minuman.

Yah,memang aku memilih Shikamaru sebagai pemeran utama pria bukan hanya karena kualitas aktingnya saja. Tapi juga karena wajahnya yang rupawan dan memiliki _fans_ yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Dia sedang naik daun. Dan satu lagi,aku memilihnya karena dia kekasih pemeran utama wanita dalam filmku ini, Sabaku no Temari. Jadi kurasa tak ada salahnya memasangkan mereka,kan?

"Jangan terlalu memanksakan diri." Sekarang giliran Sai yang menghampiriku.

Si _Director _yang selalu sigap. Ia berdiri disampingku dan menyandarkan bobot tubuhnya pada dinding dibelakangnya. Ia memberikan sebuah senyum simpul dan mengelus-elus pelan kepalaku. Selalu saja bersikap perhatian seperti ini. Hei,apa semua orang memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil yang selalu diusap kepalanya?!.

"Aku baik-baik saja,Sai. Jangan khawatirkan aku." Ujarku seraya membalas senyumannya.

"Kau terlalu keras bekerja."

"Ah,tidak. Kau yang terlalu keras bekerja,pasti sulit bekerja dengan orang cerewet sepertiku." Ya,aku lelah. Tapi sungkan bila kukatakan itu sekarang. Terkesan terlalu mudah menyerah. Dan seorang Yamanka Ino tak akan gampang menyerah karena hal sepele.

"Tentu tidak. Aku bahkan senang bisa menjadi _crew_-mu."

Hei,aku tak salah dengar? Dia bilang kalau dia senang?. Ku berikan tatapan bingung padanya sebagai respon. Lagi-lagi ia hanya tersenyum lembut dan mencubit kedua pipiku dengan gemas yang kubalas dengan pukulan pelan didadanya. Kadang aku masih bingung dengan perlakuannya padaku. Sebagai _crew_ dia terlalu perhatian, tapi bila dibilang dia punya rasa-  
Ah,sudahlah,tak penting.

"Sudah makan siang?" Tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Selain itu,cacing diperutku ini juga sudah berdiskotik ria.

"Belum." Jawabnya singkat. "Ayo makan." Ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang kusambut antusias.

Kami berjalan menuju meja pembagian makan siang. Kulihat Tenten sedikit kewalahan membawa beberapa kotak makanan. Tanpa pikir panjang,aku segera berlari kecil menghampirinya dan membatu membawakan beberapa kotak. Sai yang tadi dibelakangku pun tak tinggal diam, ia juga ikut membantu. Kubagi-bagikan kotak makan siang kepada para _crew_ dan pemain.

"Waah,,terima kasih,Ino." Ujar Hidan saat kusodorkan makanan didepannya. Kubalas dengan senyum ramah dan beralih menuju ruang pemain.

Kubagikan semua kotak hingga hanya bersisa dua kotak. Kucari-cari orang yang belum mendapat jatah makan siangnya. Ternyata dia?. "Makan siangmu,Shika." Ujarku seraya memberikan kotak bagiannya. Dia tak menoleh kepadaku, masih duduk tenang dengan tetap terpaku pada _smartphone _ditangannya. Kemudian sebelah tangannya melayang meraih kotak-  
Eh,tidak. Dia tidak mengambil makanannya tapi melenceng ke tanganku.

"He-hei,aku bilang kotaknya bukan-" Tenggorokanku tercekat. Ia menoleh padaku dengan tatapan bingungnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum. Senyum penggoda andalannya yang malah lebih terlihat seperti senyum mesum. Bila ada _fans girl_-nya disini,kupastikan semuanya akan meleleh dan menjadi cairan lilin yang mengotori lantai. Ok,berlebihan!.

"Le-lepaskan tanganku." Astaga,kenapa aku jadi gagap begini sih?!. Kutarik-tarik lenganku untuk melepaskan cengkramannya yang makin kuat. Kupanjangkan leherku,mencari sesorang yang mengetahui tindakan gilanya dan bermaksud meminta tolong. Tapi nihil. Hei,kemana orang-orang sekarang?!.

Kulirik Shikamaru dengan tatapan membunuh terbaikku. Tapi na'as, ia malah tak melepaskan tangannya dan menarikku mendekatinya. Menarikku kuat-kuat hingga aku jatuh dalam rengkuhannya. Dibekapnya mulutku saat dia tahu kalau aku akan berteriak.

"Ternyata kau menarik juga." Bisiknya tepat ketelingaku. Shika,kau merayuku,eh?!. "Tubuhmu bagus,wajahmu juga manis." Mataku membelalak, jantungku berdetak cepat karena ketakutan. Sampai-sampai untuk beberapa saat aku seakan lupa cara bernapas dengan benar. _Kami-sama_, tolong!.

.

Fuuhh

.

Kurasakan tiupan angin lembut menerpa tengkukku. Sial! Tubuhku merinding seketika karena tiupan yang berasan dari bibir Shikamaru. Dasar bodoh! Kau kira aku ini lilin yang perlu kau tiup untuk kau taklukkan,eh?!.

"Dasar mesum!" Bentakku sarkastik saat bekapan tangannya lengah. Cepat-cepat kudorong tubuhnya untuk menjauh dariku. Segera aku bangkit saat menyadari posisi yang tak menguntungkan bagiku ini. Kubalikkan badanku dan berjalan menjauhinya. Jangan mentang-mentang dia artis ternama yang bisa mendapatkan semua keinginannya begitu saja. Tidak. Tidak semudah itu dariku.

"Hei,kau mau kemana manis?" Apa?! Benar-benar sudah gila. Tak kuhiraukan lagi suaranya yang mulai ngelantur. Kugelengkan kepalaku,berusah membuang ingatan tentang kejadian barusan. Beberapa orang yang tak sengaja berpapasan denganku,memandang dengan tatapan horor. Mereka mungkin menganggapku gila, tapi masa bodoh. Yang penting bisa pergi jauh dari si aktor mesum itu.

.

BRAAK

.

"Astaga,ada apa Ino? Kenapa terburu-buru?"_ Kami-sama_, cerobohnya aku. Karena terlalu ketakutan sampai-sampai aku menabrak Sai hingga kami jatuh terjungkal ke lantai. Hei, jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan kotak makananku. Sudah dapat dipastikan kalau isinya berceceran dialantai seiring dengan hilangnya keseimbanganku.

"A-ah,ti-tidak terjadi apa-apa,Sai." Bohong. Hei,Bantu aku menjauh dari si mesum itu. Ingin sekali aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi kuurungkan saat kudapati ekspresi ambigu Sai. Kutolehkan kepalaku kebelakang dengan cepat kemudian memandanga ke arah Sai lagi, berulang-ulang sambil memberikan senyum masam. Sedikit memastikan kalau Shikamaru tak mengejar saja.

"Kau barusan dari arah ruang gan-"

"Ah,sebaiknya kita segera makan saja." Oh tidak, tidak. Setelah berdiri dengan benar,segera kudorong tubuh Sai menjauh saat kudapati Shikamaru sudah bersandar pada pinggiran pintu ruang ganti. Kejadian itu terlalu memalukan.

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? Apa kau melihat sesuatu?" Kumohon, kali ini berhentilah bertanya. Aku sangat tak ingin membicarakannya. Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan hanya memberikan seulas senyum simpul yang membuatnya makin bingung.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan memberikan pakaian ini untuk Temari? Apa tidak terlihat berlebihan?" Tanggapku saat disodori sebuah pakaian oleh Hinata ditengah acara makan siangku. Beruntung saat aku keluar dari ruang nista itu, aku langsung bertemu Sai dan mendapat sisa sekotak makanan hingga dapat makan disini bersama yang lainnya. Walaupun dia sempat curiga juga dengan tingkahku.

"Hn,baiklah. Aku akan mencari pakaian yang lainnya." Balas Hinata yang kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

"Kau tampak serius sekali menggarap film ini?" Sai mulai angkat bicara.

"Tentu saja,film inikan kisah-" Hei Sakura,siapa yang menyuruhmu menjawabnya?. Kubekap mulutnya sebelum mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Itu karena ini film layar lebar perdanaku." Sahutku cepat.

"Oh,begitu rupanya." Gumam Sai yang kutanggapi dengan senyum garing.

Kualihkan pandanganku mengelilingi tiap sudut ruangan yang kami gunakan untuk makan siang ini. Sangat ramai, riuh orang berbincang dan sesekali tertawa lepas. Sama seperti Sai dan Sakura lakukan sekarang, sedangkan aku hanya sesekali tersenyum simpul. Tapi mendadak senyumku hilang saat pandangan mataku jatuh pada siluet si aktor mesum yang sendirian –tanpa Temari- disudut ruang. Lagi-lagi senyum mesun itu lagi yang ia suguhkan didepanku. Cepat-cepat kualihkan pandanganku kembali ke Sakura-Sai yang masih bercanda, dan terpaksa aku ikut-ikut tertawa –garing lagi- walau tak mengerti pokok masalahnya.

Setelah puas makan dan mengumpulkan pemikiran positifku sendiri, kuputuskan untuk menghampiri para pemain dan memberikan sedikit pengarahan lagi. Sai menghampiri para pemain figuran dan mengarahkan mereka seperti kataku tadi. Kuambil copy-an naskah dialog, membacanya sekilas dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti pemain. Kuhela napasku pelan sebelum membuka pintu. Dan yang kudapati malah kegiatan –yang sepertinya- rutin untuk mereka.

"Hhh,, seharusnya kalian berciuman dirumah saja. Jangan diruang ganti seperti ini." Omelku pada Shikamaru dan Temari. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam sebulan aku menemukan mereka berdua dalam keadaan yang sama. Bisa-bisanya mereka memanfaatkan tempat sepi untuk kesenangan duniawi mereka saja.

"Berisik." Balas Shikamaru acuh sambil sedikit mengusab bibirnya yang basah setelah ciuman panas mereka. Astaga,sepertinya harus ditambahkan beberapa AC lagi diruang ini, sebelum terjadi kegiatan 'panas' lainnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Temari yang berusaha bersikap biasa sambil duduk beberapa centi menjauh dari Shikamaru. Sedikit ia benarkan posisi bajunya yang agak berantakan karena ulah kekasihnya itu. Menjijikan.

"Hapalkan lagi dialognya. Nanti _take _yang terakhir di adegan ini dan kita akan lanjut ke skenario selanjutnya." Ujarku sambil melihat-lihat lagi teks dialognya.

"Dan Temari, usahakan agar ekspresimu itu lebih terasa. Lebih sedih dan-"

"Iya, iya aku mengerti. Kau tak perlu berulang-ulang mengatakannya." Sahutnya cepat. Kulihat dia sedikit memutar bola matanya dan memandang lembut kekasihnya. Sial! Hargai aku. Disini aku sutradaranya, Nona.

"Kalau begitu lakukan dengan benar!" balasku cepat dan setengah berteriak. Aku berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu. Bisa-bisa aku mempercepat proses penuaanku kalau terus saja begini. Tidak,tidak,tidak. Aku harus bisa menyelesaikan film ini. Mau ditaruh mana mukaku kalau kepercayaan produser hilang begitu saja,eh?.

.

.

"Maaf,tapi ini kesempatanku. Aku akan membuktikan padamu kalau aku bisa sukses. Si pirang itik buruk rupa juga bisa berubah menjadi seorang putri dan menjadi bintang yang selalu kau banggakan."

"Tanpa menjadi artis pun kau sudah menjadi kebanggaanku,Temari."

"Tapi ini mimpiku,impianku. Ini berat bagimu -mungkin juga berat untukmu,tapi-"

"Aku akan menunggumu."

"Tapi aku akan pergi lama. Kau tak akan sanggup menungguku, lebih baik ka-"

"Aku tak peduli selama apapun aku akan menunggu. Yang penting..."

"Kita akan tetap saling mencintai."

Syukurlah. Pelukan erat? Bagus. Tangisan? Sangat memuaskan. Baiklah,"CUT! Bagus. Sekarang siapkan setting untuk adegan selanjutnya." Perintahku pada _crew_ lainnya.

"Kalian berdua cepat siapkan diri untuk _take_ selanjutnya!" lanjutku sambil menunjuk sepasang pemain utama yang masih memandang horror kearahku. Terkejut dengan semangatku yang tiba-tiba membabi-buta mungkin. Sekarang saatnya _take_ terkhir untuk hari ini. Senang rasanya bisa lepas sejenak dari kepenatan kerja.

"Hinata, tolong perjelas lagi _make up_-nya." Pintaku pada Hinata sang _Make-Up Departement_. Sambil menunggu Temari dan Shikamaru yang masih dipoles _make up_-nya,lagi-lagi kuberikan sedikit nesehat –tepatnya perintah- pada mereka.

"Adegan yang ini kurasa mudah untuk kalian." Ujarku Sai yang ada dibelakangku.

"Kalian sudah membacanya,kan?" Tanyaku singkat dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh keduanya. Kugerakkan tanganku seraya menjelaskan apa-apa saja yang harus mereka lakukan untuk adegan ini. Dibantu dengan penjelasan Sai,aku rasa semuanya cukup. Kulihat Temari mendengarkan dengan serius,berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang sedikit ogah-ogahan untuk mendengarku dan malah sesekali menguap bosan. Dasar mesum! Malas! Menyebalkan!.

"Sudah siap!" Teriak Naruto,sang _Art Departement_. Kuanggukan kepalaku sebagai jawaban dan berjalan kembali menuju kursiku.

"Adegan 000491,_take_ satu." ujar Sakura untuk memulai pengambilan gambar pada _take_ kali ini.

"Kamera?" Tanyaku.

"_Rolling_." Jawab Neji –sang _Cameraman_-.

"_Action_!." Timpalku. Sekarang semua mata tertuju pada kedua pemain yang berada didepan kamera.

Adegan dimana mereka berdua terakhir bertemu –dibandara- karena sang gadis harus melanjutkan _study_-nya karena ingin mengejar mimpinya. Mereka berakting sangat natural. Seolah mereka memang benar-benar akan berpisah jauh dengan kurun waktu yang tak mereka ketahui satu sama lain. Adegan ini diakhiri dengan _kissing scene_ perpisahan mereka. Ini adegan yang direncanakan menjadi adegan paling mengharukan. Tapi disinilah semua perkara berawal.

"CUT!" Selesai. "Baiklah,syuting hari ini selesai. Kalian boleh pulang,terima kasih kerjasamanya." lanjutku dengan senyum sumringah. Kulihat wajah lelah para crew berubah seketika menjadi berseri. Sedangkan para pemain sudah berhamburan keluar setelah mengemasi beberapa perlengkapan mereka. Termasuk Shikamaru dan Temari –yang aku rasa- sudah pulang bersama. sebelum pulang, ku cek lagi beberapa perlengkapan untuk besok dan sesekali melambaikan tangan pada _crew_ yang pulang duluan. Saat kuraih gagang pintu studio, kurasakan lenganku ditahan seseorang.

"Ini sudah malam, mau kuantar pulang?" Sai. Dia lagi. Kenapa begitu khawatir padaku,sih? Aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi. Umurku sudah dua puluh empat tahun.

"Tidak usah. Lagipula aku juga mau pergi kesuatu tempat dulu." Tolakku halus. Bohong, padahal aku hanya sedang tak ingin diikuti siapapun.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan." Balasnya singkat dengan wajah yang sedikit khawatir dan kubalas dengan lambaian tangan.

Malam semakin larut,sekarang saja sudah pukul 00:58. Kulihat didepan sudah ada Sasuke yang siap menjemput Sakura walau yang akau tahu jadwalnya sangat padat. Memang pria idaman. Setelah berpamitan pada beberapa _crew __yang tersisa_,aku tak langsung pulang. Lebih memilih berjalan-jalan tanpa arah yang pasti untuk sekedar merasakan hembusan angin malam untuk menghilangkan kepenantan hari ini.

Kupasang topiku dan sedikit membenahi kemeja lengan pendekku. Kuharap kau tak heran,gaya _tomboy_ ini membuatku nyaman. Kuhentikan langkahku saat menemukan sebuah bangku taman dan mendudukan tubuhku disana. Segera kuraih ponsel ditasku saat kurasakan benda itu mulai bergetar. _Produser_?

"Moshi-moshi,Kakashi-san."

"_Moshi-moshi,Ino. Bagaimana hari ini?"_

"Hh,,,cukup melelahkan,tapi tetap sesuai jadwal."

"_Syukurlah. Hari ini aku belum melihat hasilnya,aku sedang sibuk. Jadi aku bertanya padamu."_

"Ah,iya. aku mengerti."

"_Kau bisa bekerjasama dengan Shikamaru,kan?"_ Tidak. Sangat sulit bahkan.

"Tentu saja." Mau tak mau,aku harus menjawab 'iya'.

"_Hn. Ya sudah kalau begitu."_

Setelah memutuskan sambungan,segera kumasukan lagi ponselku kedalam tas. Kualihkan pandanganku pada tebaran bintang dilangit malam ini. Cahaya bulan yang remang,membuatku kembali menuju kenangan masa lalu. Semuanya seakan seperti film yang terputar sangat jelas di otakku. Ku akui,aku merindukan 'pria masa laluku'. Merindukan semua perhatiannya padaku dulu. Dan saat dimana aku meminta izinnya kembali kuingat.

.

"_Apa kau akan menungguku?" genggaman tangan kami tak lepas dan malah semakin erat saat kutanyakan hal ini padanya. Seakan menghangatkan satu sama lain. Salju tahun ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya._

"_Tentu saja." Jawabnya mantab._

"_Sampai aku kembali nanti?" Tanyaku memastikan. Tersirat keraguan untuk mengambil keputusan besar ini. Bertahan merajut cinta dan tetap bersama kekasihmu atau pergi mengejar mimpi dan berpisah dengannya._

"_Ya,pasti. Saat kau kembali nanti kita akan tetap menjadi sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai."_

"_Kau tidak apa-apa kalau kita berhubungan jarak jauh?"_

"_Apa perlu kujelaskan? Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu. Menunggumu,berhubungan jarak jauh pun akan kulakukan,Ino." Apa kau yakin sanggup melakukannya?. Sebuah senyum singkat kuberikan padanya._

"_Ku harap kau memegang janjimu untuk setia padaku,Senpai." Ejekku dengan memanggilnya sama seperti saat pertama kami bertemu. Kakak kelas yang sangat baik dan perhatian padaku. Dan saat itu pula aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya. Air mata ini mengalir begitu saja saat kurasakan perpisahan panjang sudah didepan mata._

"_Hei,masih saja kau memanggil begitu pada kekasihmu ini?"_

"_Ahaha,," tawaku lepas. "Aku mencintaimu,Senpai." Ujarku seraya memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat. Ekspresi tak sukanya itu akan selalu kurindukan saat aku berada di London. Diusapnya lembut air mata dipipiku sembari tersenyum._

"_Aku tahu itu. Aku ini memang Casanova penjerat wanita." Sombongnya padaku. Kujulurkan lidahku,tanda mengejek._

_._

Kusunggingkan sebuah senyum miris. Kenangan yang manis tapi tak bisa kurasakan lagi saat ini. Ku ambil sebuah buku berwarna ungu cerah dan pulpen dari tas selempang kecilku. Hanya untuk sekedar menuliskan apa yang sedang ada dipikiranku.

.

_Hei waktu,bisakah kau bawa aku kembali ke masa itu?  
Masa dimana semuanya masih terasa sangat indah dan menyenangkan  
Saat dimana tak ada dinding penghalang diantara aku dan kekasihku  
Saat indah kami bersama  
Tak ada yang lain. Hanya ada aku dan dia  
Hanya kami berdua :')_

_._

Ku hela napas –entah sudah yang keberapa untuk hari ini- sesaat. Hei,kadang kala aku ini juga bisa jadi puitis. Senyumku entah pada siapa,seolah bangga pada diri sendiri. Tiba-tiba bayangan ayahku melayang dibenakku. Entah apa rencana Kami-sama memutar semua kejadian masa lalu ini diotakku. Kututup mataku perlahan. Sepertinya aku memang merindukan masa lalu. Semua orang dan kenangan masa lalu yang tak bisa kurasakan lagi.

"Ayah,aku sudah menggapai mimpiku. Menjadi sutradara seperti yang selalu kukatakan dulu. Apa kau bisa melihatku sekarang?" Aku merindukanmu.

Merindukan ayahku yang sudah pergi meninggalkanku setahun lalu karena sakitnya. Air mataku meluncur tanpa komando. Kupeluk tubuhku sendiri yang bergetar,berusaha menenangkan hatiku yang sedang kacau. Menundukan kepalaku dalam-dalam dan menggigit bibir –menahan suara tangis. Sekarang aku sendirian. Tak punya sanak-saudara lagi. Yang aku punya hanya teman-teman seprofesi dan para _crew_ film lainnya.

"Cengeng."

Suara itu sangat taka sing untukku. Kuangkat kepalaku perlahan. Berusaha melihat orang yang mengejekku dengan pandangan mata yang kabur karena air mata. Aku sedikit berjingit kaget dan menjauhkan diri dari seoarang pria yang mengintrupsiku. Dia?!

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa disini?!"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue…

N/A : X_x

Ayey! ^_^

Lagi-lagi ketemu dengan Puput dan masih dengan fic gaje+abalnya. Setelah hampir satu tahu tider panjang. Sekarang Puput buka lagi account berkarat ini =D. Sebenarnya sempet ragu buat publish,karena puput ga ngerti sama sekali tentang dunia per-film-an. Jadi bila ada kesalahan mohon maaf. Dan bila ada yang mau member masukan,puput akan merasa sangat terbantu #ngarep lo!

(cukup!)

Gimana menurut readers? Lanjut atau dihapus?

Sekian tulisan ga pentingnya dan,,,

Review please,,, (n_n)y


End file.
